gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Noah Puckerman
Noah "Puck" Puckerman es un personaje ficticio de la serie de televisión Glee. Es un ex-estudiante del William McKinley High School,y ex- miembro de New Directions, y uno de los miembros del Equipo de fútbol. Es el estereotipo de chico malo, con peinado moikano, rudo, algo arrogante, y con antecedetes penales, pero una buena persona en el fondo. En un principio despreciaba el club glee, hasta que eventualmente se unió a él, y al mismo tiempo ha estado dejando algunos malos hábitos. En la Primera Temporada dejó embarazada a la novia de su mejor amigo, Quinn Fabray, tiempo durante el cuál él se acerca a ella intentando ser un buen padre, aunque Quinn mantiene su mentira de que el bebé es de Finn. Al final de su segundo año de preparatoria, nace su hija, Beth Corcoran, aunque no tiene custodia sobre ella. El se gradúa de WMHS. Es interpretado por Mark Salling. Biografía Puck disfruta burlándose de los no populares, abusando de ellos en diversas maneras. A su vez, Puck tiene la obsesión de acostarse con mujeres mayores, a quienes encuentra extremadamente atractivas. Tuvo una noche de sexo con Quinn Fabray, lo cual resultó en el embarazo de la chica y el posterior nacimiento de su hija, a pesar de que ella estaba de novia con su mejor amigo, Finn Hudson. Primera Temporada Puck es visto por primera vez en el episodio Pilot como uno de los deportistas que tira a Kurt Hummel dentro de un contenedor de basura. También se lo ve lanzándole una bebida granizada a Rachel Berry en la cara cuando ella se inscribe al Glee Club. Puck escucha atentamente al Sr. Schuester cuando este va a los vestuarios antes de la práctica de fútbol para animarlos a unirse al Club de Coro, argumentando que el ingreso al Club de algunos chicos populares mejoraría el nivel de aceptación del grupo. Sin embargo, Puck le recuethumb|Puck y Rachel son bañados en slushiesrda al Sr. Schuester cual es el estatus social preestablecido del Glee Club, y luego le dice quthumbe puede cantar muy bien, aunque luego se burla de él frente al resto del equipo. Cuando su mejor amigo, Finn Hudson, falta a una práctica de fútbol por ir al ensayo del Club de Coro, Puck le pregunta donde estuvo. Sabiendo cómo reaccionaría Puck ante la verdad, Finn le miente, diciéndole que su madretuvouna cirugía de próstata. Desafortunadamente para Finn, Puck investiga y descubre que las mujeres no tienen próstata . Para castigar a Finn por haber mentido y también para recordarle el daño que le puede causar el hecho de estar en el Glee Club, Puck y varios compañeros del equipo de fútbol atacan a Finn con pistolas de pintura mientras el regresa del ensayo de coro al campo de fútbol. Luego de enterarse que Will Schuester renunciará al Glee Club, Finn se retira del coro, y regresa al equipo de fútbol. Como agradecimiento, el equipo de fútbol encierra a Artie Abrams en una cabina de baño portable y le concede el "honor" a Finn de darle la primer vuelta. Pero cuando Finn se rehúsa a hacerlo, Puck se enoja, exigiendo saber si se volverá a unir a la "Explosión Homosexual" y renunciará al Fútbol. Finn, para sorpresa de Puck, le contesta que se quedará en los dos equipos. En el episodio Showmance, se ve a Puck como uno de los miembros del Club del Celibato con su mejor amigo, Finn Hudson, y la novia de éste, Quinn Fabray. Puck parece tomarse la idea del Club del Celibato como un chiste, principalmente porque se la pasa intentando seducir a mujeres mayores. La mayor parte del tiempo que duran las reuniones del Club del Celibato, Puck se la pasa haciendo chistes y conjeturas. También se lo ve pasando el rato junto a sus compañeros del equipo de fútbol todos los días antes de clases antes de lanzar a Kurt Hummel dentro de contenedores de basura, aunque Finn ya no participa de esto. Puck observa, al igual que el resto de los estudiantes del colegio, como Finn y sus compañeros del Club de Coro interpretan la canción "Push It" en el gimnasio en la Asamblea de Bienvenida a Clases, con una mirada en su rostro que hace que Finn se sienta avergonzado, pero también comienza a mostrar algo de envidia, ya que la provocativa presentación del Club de Coro es un gran éxito entre el cuerpo estudiantil, haciendo a Finn más atractivo para las chicas. Puck revela su obsesión por las mujeres mayores en el episodio Acafellas, donde explica que utiliza su negocio de limpiador de piscinas para seducir a mamás y amas de casas solitarias. A pesar de haberse burlado del Club de Coro previamente, Puck accede a unirse con Finn a la banda del Entrenador Tanaka y Will Schuester, conocida como "Acafellas". Al ver la respuesta de las chicas ante la presentación de "Push It" por parte de Finn junto a New Directions, y al ver que las chicas ahora veían a Finn como alguien más atractivo, Puck decide realizar algunos pasos de baile sensuales con la banda. En el episodio Preggers, Quinn le revela a Finn que está embarazada, diciéndole que él es el padre, a pesar de que nunca han tenido relaciones sexuales. En realidad, Quinn quedó embarazada de Puck, luego de que ambos se emborracharan una noche y tuvieran sexo. Puck, al enterarse del embarazo de la chica, él habla con ella y le deja claro que quiere estar con ella y criar a su bebé. Quinn siente que él no vale la pena, insultándolo al llamarlo "perdedor de Lima", y diciéndole que ella ha elegido a Finn. Esto provoca que Puck se enoje y se comporte rudamente con Quinn, a pesar de que sigue pensando que ella terminará eligiéndolo antes que a Finn. Poco después, Puck decide unirse al Club de Coro luego de que el equipo de fútbol gana el primer partido de la temporada con la ayuda de Kurt Hummel, quien no solo le enseñó a bailar a los miembros del equipo para desestresarlos en el campo de juego, sino que también hizo un gran trabajo como pateador del equipo, gracias a lo cual pudieron ganar el juego. Además, Quinn se había unido previamente al Club de Coro para vigilar a Finn, lo cual Puck toma como otra razón para unirse al grupo de canto, ya que así podrá pasar más tiempo con ella para demostrarle que es digno de ser el padre de su bebé, y convencerla de que no es un "perdedor de Lima". En el episodio The Rhodes Not Taken, Quinn comienza a comportarse de forma más emocional, particularmente hacia Finn. El resto de los chicos del coro comienzan a notar este cambio en Quinn, y Puck les dice reaciamente que Quinn está embarazada. Poco más tarde, en el mismo episodio, Puck se acuesta con una mujer mucho mayor que él: April Rhodes, quien había sido traída de vuelta al colegio para darles mejores oportunidades de ganar al Glee Club, cuando Rachel Berry había renunciado al mismo. En el episodio Vitamin D, Puck es quien le sugiere a Finn que vaya a la enfermería debido a su agotamiento, lo cual inadvertidamente genera que todo el Club de Coro consuma pseudoefedrina. Puck aparentemente no ha ido a clases de matemáticas en dos año, contándole a Finn, Kurt, y Artie que todos los día le dice a la enfermera que tiene dolor de cabeza y duerme en su oficina mientras debería estar en clase de matemáticas. Siguiendo el consejo de Puck, Finn va a la enfermería, donde se encuentra con que la enfermera ha sido sustituída por Terri Schuester. Ella le provee a Finn y a los chicos pseudofedrina, haciendo que su presentación de It's My Life/Confessions en la competencia contra las chicas sea espectacular. En el episodio Mash-Up, Puck deja de lado por un rato su fijación en Quinn y pone su interés romántico en Rachel. Luego de ver la película Schindler's List con su madre y su hermana, la madre de Puck lo hace sentir culpable al preguntarle por qué no puede conseguirse una buena chica judía de novia. Esa misma noche, Puck tiene un extraño sueño en el que Rachel entra por la ventana de su habitación. Al darse cuenta que ambos son judíos, Puck se fija en Rachel. Puck y Rachel son emparejados en la tarea de hacer una canción que sea una mezcla entre dos canciones, y durante su ensayo en la casa de Rachel, Puck sugiere que se besen, y ella accede. Cuando Rachel comienza a imaginarse a Finn mientras se besa con Puck, ella le dice que no seguirá con la relación porque necesita a un hombre que sea lo suficientemente valiente como para cantar un solo. Al día siguiente, en el colegio, Puck canta un solo de "Sweet Caroline", causando que todas las chicas (incluyendo a Quinn) desvíen su mirada hacia él. Desafortunadamente, salir con Rachel significa un "suicidio social" para Puck, quien es desprestigiado por sus compañeros del equipo de fútbol. Negándose a ser un paria social, Puck termina con Rachel, y así vuelve a ganar su popularidad. Sin embargo, cuando el entrenador, Ken Tanaka, hace que los chicos elijan entre el fútbol y el coro, Puck termina eligiendo el Club de Coro. Su relación, sin embargo, termina allí, ya que Rachel aún está enamorada de Finn y Puck está enamorado de Quinn. Herido por el hecho de que una chica elija a Finn antes que a el, Puck rechaza a Rachel cuando esta le dice que aun pueden ser amigos, diciéndole que antes no eran amigos, y que ahora que han terminado no hay ninguna razón para serlo. En Wheels, Puck oye a Quinn retando a Finn debido a que necesita dinero para pagar las cuentas del médico antes de que sus padres se enteren que está embarazada de "su" hijo. Puck entonces decide comenzar a ofrecerle apoyo financiero a Quinn para pagar las cuentas, pero Quinn lo rechaza. Ella le devuelve su dinero, diciéndole que va a ir a la tumba jurando que el bebé es de Finn. Más tarde, sin embargo, cuando preparaban pastelillos para la venta benéfica del Club de Coro, los dos tienen una pelea de comida, al final de la cual casi se besan, de no ser por Finn que entra en el momento justo para interrumpirlos. El hecho de que Finn es quien está con Quinn y no él comienza a carcomer a Puck, quien ataca a Finn llamándolo "un vago que no se merece a Quinn como su novia". Para probarse a si mismo ante Quinn, Puck pone marihuana (la cual obtuvo de Sandy Ryerson) en los pastelillos, lo cual hace que la venta de los mismos se dispare. Luego roba dinero de la venta benéfica de pastelillos para dársela a Quinn para los cuidados del bebé, explicándole que el no es ningun desgraciado y que podría ser un muy buen pare. A pesar de que ella valora lo mucho que él intenta cambiar para ser una buena persona, Quinn se rehúsa a aceptar ese dinero, que estaba destinado para ayudar a transportar a Artie, pero igualmente se disculpa por llamarlo un "perdedor de Lima". Finn llega y le dice a Quinn que finalmente encontró un trabajo. Quinn se va con Finn, dejándo a Puck alli parado y triste. Más tarde, en Hairography, Quinn continúa pretendiendo que su bebé es de Finn. Extrañamente, Puck, el verdadero padre del bebé, actúa apoyando a Quinn con los cuidados del bebé, lo que provoca que la chica se cuestione si está siendo justa con Puck o no. Quinn, quien al principio pensaba en dar a su bebé en adopción a Terri Schuester, toma la desición de quedarselo. La hermana de Terri, Kendra Giardi, decide mostrarle a Quinn los horrores de la maternidad, contratándola para que cuide a sus tres hijos. Quinn decide usar esto como una oportunidad para probar a Puck y ver su potencial de padre. Quinn y Puck cuidan a los tres diablillos hiperactivos, quienes solo se calman cuando Puck y Quinn realizan una versión acústica de "Papa Don't Preach." Cuando Kendra y Terri llegan y ven a los tres niños durmiendo tranquilamente, quedan totalmente sorprendidas, ya que no pueden creer que alguien haya logrado calmar, bañar y dormir a esos traviesos niños. Quinn queda satisfecha con el comportamiento de Puck, hasta que descubreque durante toda esa noche se estuvo "sexteando" (sexo por mensajes de texto) con Santana, mientras cuidaban a los niños. El admite haber hecho eso, diciéndole "Tu no has querido estar conmigo desde la noche que te embaracé. Tengo mis necesidades". Cuando es emparejado con Mercedes en el episodio Ballad para hacer un dúo, Puck se entera que el Club de Coro planea cantarle una canción a Quinn y Finn para mostrarles su apoyo. Frustrado por el hecho de que Finn se está llevando toda la atención cuando no debería, Puck le revela a algunos de los chicos del coro que el verdadero padre del bebé de Quinn es él, y no Finn. Sin embargo, Mercedes, luego de escuchar esto, le advierte a Puck que se mantenga alejado de Quinn y Finn y que no se le ocurra revelarle la verdad a nadie más, ya que eso podría herir a todos, no solo a la pareja. Reacio, Puck canta "Lean on Me" con los demás chicos del coro, mirando a Quinn todo el tiempo que dura la canción. En el episodio Mattress, Puck se cuestiona su reputación. Es el momento de tomarse la foto para el anuario en el McKinley High, lo cual es un excelente evento para las Cheerios y el equipo de fútbol, pero es una total pesadilla para el Club de Coro. Sabiendo que la foto del Club de Coro en el anuario es vandalizada todos los años (usualmente por parte de los Cheerios y los deportistas), Puck y el resto de los chicos del coro (excepto Rachel) deciden que lo mejor es que no tengan una foto este año. Al igual que el resto, Puck se avergüenza de estar en el Club de Coro, y vota por Rachel para que sea la capitana del Club, ya que al final deciden que solo el capitán y el co-capitán del Club se tomarán la foto, sin embargo, Rachel es la única que obtiene votos. Poco más tarde, Rachel les consigue una oportunidad al Club, ya que logró que los contrataran para hacer un comercial de colchones, y esto hace que los chicos comiencen a cambiar de parecer sobre como se sienten al estar en el coro. Hacer el comercial tiene consecuencias desastrozas, ya que el Sr. Schuester es despedido de su cargo de director del Club de Coro, ya que para que no le quitaran la condición de amateur a New Directions, Will decide llevárse el la culpa y así evitar que los chicos queden descalificados. Puck reconoce que el Sr. Schuester se sacrificó voluntariamente por el equipo, y llega a la conclusión de que no deberían avergonzarse por estar en el Club de Coro. Por lo tanto, el Club entero se toma la foto para el anuario orgullosamente, y luego se ve que Karofsky, Azimio y el resto del equipo de fútbol la vandalizan. Una curiosidad de este episodio es que hay un error con el nombre de Puck en la foto, ya que dice "Nathan Puckerman", cuando en realidad es "Noah". Finalmente, en el episodio Sectionals, sale a la luz la verdad sobre el embarazo de Quinn. Mercedes aparentemente le reveló la verdad a todos los chicos del Glee Club excepto a Finn, Rachel, y el Sr. Schuester. Sin embargo, Rachel comienza a sospechar, hasta que le dice a Finn que cree que el padre es Puck. Horrorizado por esto, Finn ataca furiosamente a Puck y le demanda que le diga la verdad sobre el embarazo. Sin tener otra opción, Puck admite que él es el padre del bebé, lo cual provoca que Finn quede devastado, y les dice que no quiere volver a verlos a ninguno de ellos dos, ni al resto del Glee Club, por lo cual renuncia al coro. Luego de esto Puck acude a una descorazonada Quinn, ofreciéndole su apoyo como el verdadero y oficial padre de su hijo. Quinn le agradece, pero le dice que no, y que ella prefiere hacerse cargo de su embarazo por si sola. El Club de Coro, temporalmente a cargo de Emma Pillsbury, llega a las Seccionales, viéndose obligados a llevar a Jacob Ben Israel para ocupar el lugar de Finn, ya que para competir no pueden ser menos de doce miembros. Puck, junto con el resto del club, están completamente enojados por el hecho de que su lista de canciones ha sido filtrada a los demás coros rivales. New Directions tendrá que presentarse en último lugar, y por lo tanto escuchar a sus rivales cantando sus canciones. Puck, Quinn y Rachel comienzan a crear un plan para armar una nueva lista de canciones, con menos de una hora de tiempo antes de que deban salir al escenario. Finn aparece allí, enviado por el Sr. Schuester con una canción para que canten, y se encarga de dirigir a todos los chicos. Puck intenta hacer las pases con Finn, preguntándole si está todo bien y ofreciéndole la mano, pero Finn lo rechaza, dejándole claro que no lo perdonará ni a el ni a Quinn. En Hell-O Puck casi no aparece, aunque es visto en la sala de música. Al parecer, Quinn y él han comenzado una relación, ya que se ve a la chica sentada al lado de Puck en los ensayos del coro. Además, la temporada de básketball ha comenzado, y se lo puede ver a el y a Finn como parte del equipo de básketball. Cuando Rachel termina con Finn, Puck se le une a cantar "Gives You Hell", bailando al lado de Quinn. También se lo ve al final del episodio cantando "Hello, Goodbye" con New Directions. En The Power of Madonna, Puck se muestra menos que impresionado cuando el Club de Coro decide hacer canciones de Madonna, aunque admite que Madonna es del "Hall de la Fama de Mamás Calientes". Al igual que el resto de los chicos (excepto Kurt), no entiende correctamente el mensaje de Madoona, y se muestra muy poco interesado en la presentación de las chicas de "Express Yourself". Más tarde, el Sr. Schuester hace que los varones de New Directions canten "What It Feels Like for a Girl", para que entiendan como deben tratar a las chicas. Puck entiende finalmente el mensaje, pero se rehúsa a cantar "What It Feels LIke for a Girl" en público, temiendo que pueda parecer que alguien lo intimidó. De todas formas, al final termina cantando "Like a Prayer" con el resto de New Directions. En el episodio Home se lo ve cantando la canción "Home" con el resto de sus compañeros del Club de Coro, y junto a April Rhodes. Los temores de Puck de que lo consideren homosexual por estar en el Glee Club salen a la luz cuando cuestiona la sexualidad de Finn porque el chico recibe una serenata por parte de Kurt, quien le canta "A House is not a Home". Quinn, habiéndose mudado de la casa de Finn luego de que la verdad sobre su bebé saliera a la luz, vive ahora (para su desagrado) con Puck y su familia. En Bad Reputation, Puck es acusado de ser el creador de la "Glista", una lista con puntaje de los miembros del Glee Club de mayor a menor promiscuidad sexual. Rachel, molesta por estar en el último lugar de la lista, le pide a Puck que la ayude con su proyecto de hacer un video de la canción Run Joey Run. Mientras trabajan en el video, el intenta convencerla de que se besen, pero ella se niega, ya que está saliendo con Jesse St.James. El decide confiar en Rachel, y luego le pregunta si ella cree que él hizo la Glista. Cuando ella le dice que parece algo que él haría, el se molesta, explicándole que siempre está intentando ser bueno, pero luego algo sucede y enseguida le echan la culpa. El video trae consecuencias desastrozas, ya que Rachel también le había pedido ayuda a Finn y a Jesse para que actúen los tres (Puck incluido) en el mismo papel. Mientras miran el video, Puck se muestra impresionado con su propia imagen, lo cual no le cae nada bien a Quinn, hasta que se da cuenta que Finn y Jesse interpretan el mismo papel que él. A diferencia de Finn y Jesse, quienes se enojan con Rachel porque les mintió, Puck solo se muestra preocupado por el hecho de que el video es malo. Puck pierde su popularidad cuando se afeita el mohawk al comienzo del episodio Laryngitis. Los nerds del colegio, como Jacob Ben Israel, toman ventaja de la pérdida de popularidad de Puck y lo tiran dentro de un contenedor de basura. Dándose cuenta de que necesita hacer algo para recuperar su popularidad, decide comenzar una relación con Mercedes, quien es popular por estar en los Cheerios, y le canta "Lady Is a Tramp" para conquistarla. Posteriormente, Santana y Mercedes pelean por Puck, por lo cual cantan un dúo de "The Boy Is Mine", cuya presentación termina bastante violentamente. Tan pronto como Puck recupera su popularidad, su relación con Mercedes termina. En Theatricality, Puck le sugiere a Quinn que le pongan a la bebé el nombre de Jack Daniels. Quinn, defendiendo a su hija no nacida, le dice que ese no es un nombre de niña, a lo cual Puck responde que thumb|right|Funkentonces deberían llamarla Jackie Daniels. Más tarde, inspirado por su tarea del Glee Club de imitar a la banda Kiss, y dándose cuenta que se ha comportado bastante mal, se pone más serio con respecto a Quinn y su hija, y le pide a los demás varones del Club de Coro que lo ayuden a cantar "Beth", la cual le dedica a Quinn, y luego le pide que nombren a su hija "Beth", a lo cual ella accede. En el episodio Journey, el Glee Club se entera de que Sue Sylvester será parte del jurado en las Regionales. Puck, al igual que el resto de los chicos, está muy disgustado, ya que saben que la presencia de Sue entre los jueces hará que New Directions pierda todas sus esperanzas de ganar. En la reunión de selección de canciones, Puck le admite a Mercedes que está en lo cierto cuando dice que Puck y Santana ni saludarán al resto de los del Club cuando este se termine. thumb|309px|Puck en On my WayEl Sr. Schuester logra animar a los chicos, anunciándoles que cantarán un Popurrí de Journey. Puck canta algunos pocos solos en las Regionales, cantando una línea en la canción "Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touching Squeezin" y luego en "Don't Stop Believing" junto a Santana, Finn, y Rachel. Durante la presentación, se ve a Quinn agarrándose la panza, y luego rompe bolsa, entrando en labor de parto. Cuando Quinn está en el hospital, a punto de dar a luz, Puck se encuentra en la sala con ella, así como con Mercedes y la madre de Quinn. Puck observa a Quinn, sintiendose impotente cuando la ve lidiar con el dolor del parto, mientras ella le grita en repetidas ocasiones diciéndole que apesta mientras puja. Cuando finalmente nace su hija, Puck y Quinn la observan atentamente, y ella le pregunta a Puck si la ama, a lo cual el responde que si, sobre todo ahora. Shelby Corcoran se acerca y pregunta si la bebé tiene nombre. Quinn dice que no, pero Puck le responde que si, que se llama Beth. Shelby termina adoptándola y en los trámites de adopción pone que la bebé se llama Beth Corcoran. Nuevamente en el colegio, los chicos le cantan To Sir, With Love al Sr. Schuester, donde cada uno de ellos le explica a Will cómo los ha cambiado positivamente el Club de Coro. Puck, vergonzosamente, admite que al comienzo del año solo era un desgraciado que lanzaba a otros chicos dentro de contenedores de basura. Al igual que el resto de sus compañeros de coro, Puck parece estar al borde de las lágrimas, sabiendo que es la última vez que cantarán juntos. Sin que ninguno de ellos lo supiera, Sue logra conseguirle al Glee Club otro año de actividad al chantajear al Director Figgins. Luego de que el Sr. Schue anuncia estas buenas noticias a los chicos, Puck lo acompaña alegremente con la guitarra y en los coros cuando él les canta "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" a sus alumnos. Durante la canción, Puck claramente observa a Quinn con amor. Segunda Temporada En el episodio Audition, mientras es entrevistado por Jacob Ben Israel para su blog de chimentos, Puck se enoja y golpea la cámara luego de que Jacob le pregunta si se deprimió mucho luego de que Quinn lo dejara, lo cual indica que ya no están juntos. Sin embargo, Puck llega a contarle a Jacob que usó el dinero que obtuvo limpiando piscinas en las vacaciones de verano para hacerse una vasectomía. Luego de cantar "Empire State of Mind" junto al resto del Glee Club, Puck ayuda a Sam a audicionar con la canción "Billionaire" para ingresar al Club de Coro junto con Finn y Artie. Puck queda fascinado por el tamaño de la boca de Sam, preguntándole cuantas bolas de tenis caben en su boca. Puck parece sorprendido por la respuesta de Sam, cuando este le contesta que nunca tuvo bolas en su boca, preguntándole si él si lo hizo, lo cual hace que Artie, Finn y Mike queden aún más impresionados con Sam. Puck parece sorprendido por la excelente presentación de Sam. Nuevamente este año Puck participa tanto del Glee Club como del Equipo de fútbol, donde hace amistad con Sam, ya que también está en el equipo. Puck es el único que nota que la nueva entrenadora, Shannon Beiste, está triste, y le pregunta qué le sucede. Luego observa silenciosamente cuando ella se pone furiosa y echa a Finn del equipo. En el episodio Brittany/Britney, se lo ve en la presentación de "Toxic" junto a New Directions en el gimnasio del colegio, en la Asamblea de Bienvenida, y luego mira a Quinn mientras Rachel canta "The Only Exception". En el episodio Grilled Cheesus, Puck canta un solo de la canción de Billy Joel, "Only The Good Die Young", manteniendo su palabra de que solamente interpreta solos en canciones de artistas judíos. Tambien canta "One of Us" con el resto del coro. La incursión de Finn en el ámbito espiritual-religioso hace que Puck reflexione sobre su vida. A Puck no le gusta que le digan cómo ser alguien más espiritual, y dice que desprecia a la gente que "lucra con la buena fé de los demás". El le dice a sus compañeros del Club de Coro que cree que la verdadera espiritualidad está en disfrutar y aprovechar al máximo la vida que se te ha otorgado, y luego expresa que agradece a Dios cada vez que se besa con una chica nueva. La nueva etapa espiritual de Finn, combinada con el infarto de Burt Hummel y su efecto en Kurt, hacen que Puck vaya a su Templo con su abuela, y comienza a rezar por Kurt, al ver lo difícil que le resulta toda la situación al chico, y luego habla con Finn, haciéndolo sentirse culpable por rezar por él mismo cuando todos rezan por Kurt. Sabiendo lo que se siente al perder a un padre, el reza para que Kurt pueda quedarse con el suyo, mostrándo una faceta más seria y bondadosa de Puck. En el episodio Duets, Will revela que Puck está en detención juvenil por atravesar la vidriera de una tienda con el auto de su madre y huir con la caja registradora. Will dice que no se sabe cuando saldrá de detención, por lo mismo no aparece en el episodio The Rocky Horror Glee Show. Cuarta Temporada The New Rachel Puck no aparecio en este episodio sin embargo,es mencionado por Will thumb|left|Puck´s comeback cuando descubre que Jake es el hermano de Puck,diciendo a Jake que Puck estuvo en el Club Glee y le hizo bien. Britney 2.0 Puck regresa a McKinley para reunirse con su hermano Jake.Puck le dice a Jake como el recuerda haber oido a su papa y a su mama luchando por el conseguir a una camarera embarazada cuando era mas joven.Puck le dice a Jake que a pesar de estar en el coro puede ser cojo,todavia le ayudo.Puck tambien le dice a Jake que estar en el Club Glee lo convirtio en un hombre y se une Jake,que va a hacer lo mismo con el.Puck va a Los Angeles y en el camino ala puerta le dice a Jake que si se une al Club Glee o no,ellos seran hermanos.thumb|Puck convensiendo a Jake Personalidad Noah "Puck" Puckerman es, a primera vista, el típico deportista abusador de secundaria. Arrogante, rudo y etiquetador, Puck cree que por que es bueno en los deportes es mejor que todos los demás. También es bastante "pandillero", ya que suele abusar de los no populares. Incluso llegó a decir que todos los días, a la segunda hora de clase ya está causando problemas, como que sin notarlo se encuentra a si mismo con un extinguidor en una mano y una persona poco popular en la otra. Debido a su "superioridad", el cree que está en todo su derecho de despreciar a todos los que son diferentes que él (como Kurt, por ser gay, o Artie, por ser discapacitado). Puck tiene un carácter fuerte y es provocado fácilmente, lo cual hace que ataque tanto a enemigos como amigos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El comportamiento arrogante de Puck provoca que el chico generalmente no considere las consecuencias de sus actos y actitud, y como podría esto afectar a los demás. La arrogancia de Puck no solo se relaciona con las políticas del colegio, sino también hacia las chicas. A pesar de ser rudo, Puck es considerado uno de los chicos más atractivos del colegio, y él lo sabe, lo cual aumenta aún más su ego. Sin embargo, esto ha hecho que a el no le interesen las chicas de su edad, sino que le resultan mucho más atractivas las mujeres mayores, que lo doblan en edad. Puck se refiere a este tipo de mujeres que le gustan como "MILF" (sigla para "Mom I'd Like to Fuck", que significa "Mamá con la que Tendría Sexo"). Sin embargo, a decir verdad, Puck está dispuesto a tener relaciones sexuales con cualquier mujer que esté disponible, incluso la novia de su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, aunque Puck raramente lo muestra, posee varias virtudes escondidas que no lo hacen tan malo. Es bastante sensible cuando se trata de ser aceptado y popular, y encuentra muy desagradable la idea de ser visto como un extraño o que se metan con el, lo cual ha mostrado que, cuando fue discriminado, tuviera compasión por aquellos que han sido objeto de sus burlas y abusos constantes. Aparentemente, Puck es muy dedicado a su familia, y se lo ve en una ocasión participando de un evento en el cual él, su hermana y su madre miraban juntos la película Schindler's List. Cuando su madre le pregunta por qué no puede simplemente conseguirse una buena chica judía, el decide comenzar a salir con Rachel, que es judía, para complacer a su madre. Más tarde, cuando Puck descubre que Quinn está embarazada de el, hace todo lo que puede para probarle que puede ser un buen padre, aunque los medios que utiliza para ello suelen ser inmorales y/o ilegales. Puck también ha probado su lealtad en varias ocasiones mientras su amistad con sus compañeros del Club de Coro progresaba. También se lo ve muy habilidoso para cuidar a los hijos de Kendra junto a Quinn, algo que ni siquiera Kendra puede hacer, lo cual implica que Puck sería un buen padre. Amigos y Enemigos Amigos: *Quinn Fabray , antes de Pilot **Relación:Quinn y Puck *Rachel Berry , desde Mash-Up **Relación:Rachel y Puck *Lauren Zizes , desde Special Education **Relación:Lauren y Puck *Artie Abrams , desde Never Been Kissed *Sam Evans , desde Audition *Mercedes Jones , desde Funk **Relación:Mercedes y Puck *Mike Chang , antes de Preggers *Santana Lopez , antes de Pilot **Relación:Santana y Puck *Brittany Susan Pierce , antes de Journey **Relación:Brittany y Puck *Finn Hudson , antes de Pilot hasta Sectionals - Tregua en Funk hasta The Sue Sylvester Shuffle pero no confirmado - Confirmado en New York , continua en la Temporada 3 (Siguen Siendo Mejores Amigos) *Kurt Hummel , desde Furt *Shelby Corcoran , desde I Am Unicorn **Relación:Shelby y Puck Enemigos: *Dave Karofsky , desde Never Been Kissed *Azimio Adams , desde Special Education *Jesse St. James , desde Funk *Vocal Adrenaline *Finn Hudson , desde Sectionals hasta Funk (Ellos ya no son enemigos) *Rick Nelson , desde Props Relaciones Quinn Fabray Ambos eran los chicos populares del colegio y miembros del Club del Celibato. Quinn era la novia del mejor amigo de Puck, Finn, y aún asi terminan teniendo relaciones sexuales en una noche de borrachera, con lo cual Quinn queda embarazada. Aunque a veces se muestra arrogante y cruel, al enterarse que la chica está embarazada, Puck rápidamente le ofrece su apoyo, diciéndole que estará allí siempre que lo necesite. Quinn sin embargo lo rechaza, diciendole que no es suficientemente bueno para ser el padre del bebé, y en su lugar le miente a todos diciéndole que Finn es el padre. Esto hace que Puck se disguste mucho y termine contándole la verdad a la mayoría de sus compañeros del Club de Coro. Puck sigue insistiendo en ayudar a Quinn, pero ella sigue rechazándolo. Incluso llega a robar dinero de una venta benéfica organizada por el Glee Club e intenta dárselo a ella, quien no lo acepta. Puck y Quinn se hacen más unidos cuando juntos cuidan a los hijos de Kendra Giardi. Cuando Finn se entera que Puck es el padre, termina su relación de amista con él y con ella. Esto hace que Puck se una aún más a Quinn. Sin embargo, Quinn le dice que tendrá al bebé sola, y que no necesita su ayuda. En el episodio Laryngitis se revela que Quinn aún vive con Puck y su familia, pero que aún así no están en una relación. En este episodio también se afirma que Puck se la pasa jugando videojuegos, lo cual no le agrada nada a Quinn. En el episodio Theatricality, vemos a Puck y Quinn discutiendo por el nombre del bebé, ya que él le dice que le quiere poner 'Jack Daniels', a lo cual Quinn le dice que ese es un nombre de varón, y Puck rápidamente lo cambia a Jackie Daniels. Quinn, enojada, le dice que no deberían ponerle ningún nombre al bebé ya que lo van a dar en adopción y no quiere criarlo con él, dejándo a Puck muy triste al lado de su casillero. Más tarde, Puck le cuenta a Quinn (y al resto del grupo de coro) sobre su padre y su deseo de ser diferente de ese hombre que nunca se preocupó por sus hijos. Entonces canta "Beth", y en cuanto termina le dice a Quinn que quiere que llame a la bebé "Beth" antes de que la dé en adopción, y también le pide que le permita estar con ella cuando dé a luz, ya que realmente quiere "conocer" a su hija, a lo cual Quinn, entre lágrimas, acepta. Al comienzo de la segunda temporada, el chimentero Jacob Ben Israel ataca a Puck con preguntas, y una de ellas es "¿Te deprimiste mucho cuando Quinn te dejó?", lo cual indica que Quinn y Puck ya no están juntos, se les ve en el episodio Britney/Brittany, cuando Rachel canta The Only Exception que se dan unas miradas cariñosas, sin embargo Quinn comienza a salir con Sam, lo que significa que ya no esta con Puck .En la tercera temporada se les ve solo como amigos; en los primeros episodios intento hacer que Quinn volviera a ser la misma de antes para que asi puedan ser parte de la vida de Beth, y cuando Quinn vuelve a ser la misma le muestra su apoyo a pesar de que a ella no le importa; luego en el episodio I Kissed A Girl Quinn quiere volver con el diciendole que vaya a su casa para que revivan los viejos tiempo y apesar de que Puck se niega se ve que va igual, ya cuando estan apunto de tener sexo Puck para diciendo que no trae proteccion pero a Quinn no le importa ya que quere quedar embarazada, luego de una charla Puck se queda con ella toda la noche; en el episodio que sigue, se ve que son solo amigos. Sim embargo en Goodbye se besan en la habitacion de Quinn, demostrando que ambos se siguen queriendo. Rachel Berry Comenzaron a salir porque la madre de Puck quería que su hijo tuviera una novia judía. Luego de esto, Puck tiene un extraño sueño en el que Rachel entra por la ventana de su habitación, y él lo toma como una revelación, una señal de que debe estar con ella. Sin embargo, Rachel termina la relación porque se da cuenta que aún siente cosas por Finn, y sabe que Puck también tiene sentimientos fuertes por Quinn. Ella admite que la razón por la cual accedió a salir con el fue porque pensó que eso le daría celos a Finn. Luego, Rachel le ofrece a Puck ser amigos, pero el lo rechaza, diciéndole que si antes no eran amigos, ahora no hay razón para serlo. Santana Lopez Luego de que Quinn no le prestara atención, Puck "sexteó" (envió mensajes de textos con contenido sexual) a Santana mientras cuidaba a los hijos de Kendra con Quinn. Desde entonces, según Santana, han tenido relaciones sexuales regularmente. April Rhodes Puck tuvo un breve encuentro sexual con April Rhodes, quien se unió al Glee Club por dos razones: primero, para graduarse de una vez por todas, y segundo, para ayudar a New Directions cuando Rachel renunció. Mercedes Jones En el episodio Laryngitis, Puck y Mercedes comienzan a salir, pero Puck solo la usa para recuperar su popularidad, la cual había perdido luego de rasurarse su peinado mohawk. Mercedes rompe con el luego de verlo tirando a los no populares dentro de contenedores de basura. Cantaron "Lady is a Tramp" juntos. Brittany Pierce Puck le admite a Quinn haber tenido relaciones sexuales con Brittany. Shelby Corcoranthumb|Shelby and Puck en Pot O' Gold En el episodio Pot O' Gold, luego de quitar las cosas que Quinn había dejado en casa de Shelby para reportarla y recuperar a Beth, Puck se queda con Shelby y canta Waiting For A Girl Like You para hacer dormir a la niña. Puck le dice que puede contar con él para lo que sea. Luego otro dia, y cuando Beth duerme nuevamente, ellos quedan cara a cara y se besan. Frases Primera Temporada{C Segunda Temporada{C {C Canciones 'Solos' Primera Temporada: Puck-Sweet-Caroline-glee-8679659-500-375.jpg|'Sweet Caroline' (Mash-Up)|link=Sweet Caroline Segunda Temporada: ' glees2e302.jpg|'Only the Good Die Young' (Grilled Cheesus)|link=Only the Good Die Young fat bottomed girl.png|'Fat Bottomed Girls' (Silly Love Songs)|link=Fat Bottomed Girls tumblr_li6ga9Rg3J1qi2q9oo1_500.png|'Big Ass Heart' (Original Song)|link=Big Ass Heart ' Tercera Temporada: ' Wfagly.png|'Waiting For A Girl Like You' (Pot O' Gold)|link=Waiting For A Girl Like You hot-for-teah.jpg|'Hot for Teacher' (Mash-Off)|link=Hot for Teacher glee-307-puck-singing-la-11-29-11.jpg|'I'm the Only One' (I Kissed a Girl)|link=I'm the Only One Glee Choke guitar a l.jpg|School's Out (Choke)|link=http://es.glee.wikia.com/wiki/School%27s_Out ' 'Solos (En Dueto)' Primera Temporada: ' 01 Lady is a Tramp.jpg|'Lady Is A Tramp' ('Mercedes) (Laryngitis)|link=Lady Is A Tramp 02.png|Beth' ('Finn) (Theatricality)|link=Beth 03 ovr t Rainbow.jpg|Over The Rainbow' ('Will) (Journey)|link=Over The Rainbow ' 'Segunda Temporada: ' 04.png|'One Love (People Get Ready)' ('Artie) (Never Been Kissed)|link=One Love (People Get Ready) 05 NDY.jpg|Need You Now' ('Rachel) (The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle)|link=Need You Now ' 'Tercera Temporada: ' 06.jpg|'Santa Claus Is Coming To Town' ('Finn) (Extraordinary Merry Christmas)|link=Santa Claus Is Coming To Town TRIS-C.jpg|The Rain In Spain ( Finn ) ( Choke )|link=http://es.glee.wikia.com/wiki/The_Rain_In_Spain PuckBeisteMean11.png|Mean ( Beiste ) ( Props )|link=http://es.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Mean Glorydays.jpg|Glory Days ( Finn ) ( Goodbye )|link=http://es.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Glory_Days ' 'Solos (En Un Número Grupal) Primera Temporada: *'I Wanna Sex You Up' (Acafellas) *'It's My Life/Confessions Part II' (Vitamin D) *'What It Feels Like For a Girl' (The Power of Madonna) *'Run Joey Run' (Bad Reputation) *'Total Eclipse of the Heart '(Bad Reputation) *'Shout It Out Loud' (Theatricality) *'Loser' (Funk) *'Good Vibrations' (Funk) *'Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'' (Journey) *'Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version)' (Journey) Segunda Temporada: *'Empire State of Mind' (Audition) *'Billionaire' (Audition) *'Stop! In The Name Of Love/Free Your Mind' (Never Been Kissed) *'Jingle Bells' (N/A) *'Blame It (On The Alcohol)' (Blame It On The Alcohol) *'Afternoon Delight' (Sexy) *'Friday' (Prom Queen) *'Bella Notte' (New York) Tercera Temporada: *'It's All Over' (Asian F) *'America' (The First Time) *'Man In The Mirror' (Hold On To Sixteen) *'Santa Claus Is Coming To Town' (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *'Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed The World)' (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *'Summer Nights' (Yes/No) *'Paradise By The Dashboard Light '(Nationals) *'We Are The Champions' (Nationals) *'You Get What You Give' (Goodbye) Curiosidades *El es el decimo miembro de New Directions . *El Considera que para el 2030 va a estar en la carcel, muerto o ambas. *En todos sus solos el esta acompañado de una guitarra.Y casi todos son dedicados a una mujer. *A menudo lleva una pulsera trenzada en su muñeca izquierda. *Todo lo que les hizo como bullying a los miembros de New Directions se le "devolvio".Recibio un Slushie,fue tirado en un basurero y encerrado en un baño portatil. *Su mejor amigo es Finn . *Su mamá le lava el cabello. *Tenía cuatro años la primera vez que le hizo un "calzon chino" a alguien. *Dice poder hacer chupones con formas,como globos de animales. *Cree que se puede convertir en mujer si ve una pelicula romantica completa. *Cuando vio a Beth por primera vez desde su adopcion,uso la misma polera que uso al cantar Beth,la cancion que le dio nombre a su hija. *Dio la idea de hacer un Mash Up de los Jonas Brothers. *Llevo a toda una hermandad a la fiesta de Sugar. *Le gusta andar sin ropa interior. *Una C- para el es una A+ *Se ha demostrado que se emociona a menudo en las presentaciones (Special Education , Original Song y A Night of Neglect *Cree que Super Mario Bros cambio la civilizacion. *4 de sus solos y todos sus duos en la temporada 1 y 2 han sido parte del Billboard Hot 100. *En la vida real Mark (Puck) es cristiano aunque su personaje es judío. *Las dos novias de Finn, Quinn y Rachel, lo engañaron con él. *En la 1ra temporada, Puck le dijo a Quinn que no engordara tanto durante su embarazo, por que no queria que pensaran que estuvo con una gorda, mientras que en la 2da temporada, el se enamoro de Lauren, quien es fisicamente gorda. *Todo el mundo lo llama Puck o Puckerman a excepcion de su madre, Rachel, Santana y Shelby. Rachel lo llama Noah ocasionalmente cuando estan solos y cuando estan en grupo le dice Puckerman, Santana de vez en cuando lo llama Noah. *Choco el Volvo de su mamá en una tienda y se fue con la caja registradora. *De los chicos es el que mas novias(o encuentros sexuales) tuvo. *De las chicas de New Directions ha tenido una relacion con todas a excepción de Tina y Sugar. *Limpia piscinas. *Intento seducir a su maestra (Choke). *Tiene en su casillero guitarras electricas pegadas (Choke). *Siempre ha estado enamorado de Quinn *Puck queria quedarse con Beth aunque Quinn se opuso y la dio en adopcion *Describe a Beth como perfecta *Se hizo la vasectomia *A pesar de ser un chico rudo y nada sentimental le propuso a Quinn hacer una familia refiriendose al matrimonio *Tiene un piercing en su pezon *Pensaba que las mujeres tenian prostata hasta que lo investigo en internet *El dice que piensa criar a Beth y darle un buen futuro *Dice que tiene una obsecion por las mujeres mayores aunque pronto despues de que Beth regresa se retracta aun que al final solo trata de seducir a su maestra para pasar geografia pero sin embargo nada sexual *En Props ,Sue intentó que Kurt se vestiera de mujer y cantar asi en las nacionales.Kurt rechazo la idea,asi que Puck se puso un vestido y una peluca y mostra su nombre artistico "Lola". *Es el Cuarto Personaje del show en enamorarse de un profesor (Shelby) Los otros tres han sido Suzy Pepper, Rachel Berry que se han enamorado de Will Schuester y Kurt Hummel que sufrió un enamoramiento de David Martinez. *Es el Primer personaje en escuchar su voz cantando en español, cantando La Camisa Negra de Juanes (Acafellas ). *Tuvo su primer trio cuando tenia 7 años (Britney 2.0 ). Galeria mark_salling_web_05.jpg 14klehc.jpg e9558546.jpg 01 Lady is a Tramp.jpg 02.png 03 ovr t Rainbow.jpg 05 NDY.jpg 06.jpg 14klehc.jpg 150.jpg 304.avi 002561225.jpg 5-04-Phantom-Puck.jpg 757px-Puckerman-puck-8744129-1200-950.jpg 9331 16415087043 55482772043 2659669 4245120 n.jpg E9558546.jpg Fat bottomed girl.png Glee-307-puck-singing-la-11-29-11.jpg Glee Wallpaper 1920x1080 Mark.jpg KurtPuck.png Mark salling web 05.jpg Puck-Sweet-Caroline-glee-8679659-500-375.jpg PuckMILF.jpg PuckPortal2.jpg PuckQuinn.png PuckSeason3New.jpg Puck and Quinn food fight♥.jpg Puckfuunk.jpg Puckmakeup.jpg Puckquinn.jpg RachelPuck.png Santanapuck.jpg Tumblr li6ga9Rg3J1qi2q9oo1 500.png Wfagly.png Beth 3x02 embraced by shelby.jpg Beth funny face.jpg 1282868790630 f.jpg 609px-Iuygtfd.png Asdf.jpg Jayma mays.jpg Puck-Quinn-quinn-and-puck-26886709-1194-770.jpg Puck-and-Quinn-quinn-and-puck-16496136-640-426.jpg Puck-and-quinn.jpg Puck-beth-quinn-and-mercedes-quinn-and-puck-12852234-1707-2560.jpg Puck Quinn.gif Puck and Quinn.jpg Puck and quinn papa dont preach.jpg Quinn-Puck-2x14-quinn-and-puck-19572281-1280-720.jpg Quinn-and-Puck,.jpg Quinn-and-Puck-quinn-fabray-17498485-500-280.jpg Quinni.jpg R1od7lszarpsr8fbl84c77c408256a4 puck-y-quinn m.jpg Tumblr lcn0umGxrd1qzlrn5o1 500.png 01 Lady is a Tramp.jpg 02.png 03 ovr t Rainbow.jpg 04.png 05 NDY.jpg 06.jpg 14klehc.jpg 150.jpg 5-04-Phantom-Puck.jpg 757px-Puckerman-puck-8744129-1200-950.jpg 9331 16415087043 55482772043 2659669 4245120 n.jpg Fat bottomed girl.png Glee-307-puck-singing-la-11-29-11.jpg 0.08.jpg 05 n c s g.jpg 387219 285847821454175 225058420866449 789341 666551504 n.jpg Fuinn4.jpg Glee14-mercedes-santana-the-boy-is-mine.jpg Portal-Lady Is a Tramp.jpg Puckmercedes.png The Lady is a Tramp.jpg Fat Bottomed Girls Glee.jpg Glee - 2x09 - Special Education.avi 000525483.jpg I know what boys like.jpg Lauren Puck beso.png Lauren arrastra Puck.png Laurenpuckfuerzas.jpg Puck Lauren PromPic.jpg Pucklauren.jpg Sexy.jpg Somebody To love JB.jpg 1282868790630 f.jpg 149385 398719706839440 115126838532063 1135493 230657736 n.jpg 163343 398720573506020 685258323 n.jpg 165821 398718366839574 115126838532063 1135446 1865077098 n.jpg 181294 398719950172749 115126838532063 1135503 751945499 n.jpg 480067 398719856839425 115126838532063 1135498 509650273 n.jpg 536691 398719786839432 115126838532063 1135496 1960707201 n.jpg 609px-Iuygtfd.png Asdf.jpg Jayma mays.jpg Puck-Quinn-quinn-and-puck-26886709-1194-770.jpg Puck-and-Quinn-quinn-and-puck-16496136-640-426.jpg Puck-and-quinn.jpg Puck-beth-quinn-and-mercedes-quinn-and-puck-12852234-1707-2560.jpg Puck Quinn.gif 011210 michele mark 95712474.jpg 02.png 03 ovr t Rainbow.jpg 04.png 05 NDY.jpg 06.jpg 081010 sallinger XXXX vienna naya.jpg 082610 glee nayarivera marksalling XXXX .jpg 10184 mark-salling-en-la-fiesta-gq-2010.jpg 1257429111 glee-g.jpg 1282868790630 f.jpg 135765-tv land agron dianna salling mark large.jpg 13824472 ori.jpg 14-MARK-SALLING.jpg 149860-Salling Mark large.jpg 14klehc.jpg 150.jpg 164444.jpg 16th+Annual+Screen+Actors+Guild+Awards+Arrivals+gyVbDIfX2Sal.jpg 1hbe68.jpg 2011 1 1 HCkihJ5yskXFJa9FUgWKK4.jpg 20723 mark-salling.jpg 20787 beso-mark-salling-katy-perry.jpg 23574 mark-salling-en-los-globos-de-oro-2011.jpg 260846 100002512361713 1868256 n.jpg 296494 10150343473269760 311734744759 8414231 1992501997 n.jpg 300.Salling.Monteith.cm.120309.jpg 300.salling.rivera.lc.030910.jpg 304.avi 002561225.jpg 3845809259 e3e7cd0735.jpg 4070939802 166a15afc0.jpg 43912.jpg 4433 mark-salling-en-los-mtv-music-awards-2010.jpg 4914 31383.jpg 5-04-Phantom-Puck.jpg 550w starsnaps mark salling.jpg 5935 mark-salling.jpg 609px-Iuygtfd.png 65469484.jpg 71829503.jpg 757px-Puckerman-puck-8744129-1200-950.jpg 8376 mark-salling-en-la-fiesta-de-rage.jpg 9331 16415087043 55482772043 2659669 4245120 n.jpg 96946-mark-salling-150.jpg 97764-mark-salling-150.jpg 98091-mark-salling-150.jpg 98093-mark-salling-150.jpg 98098-mark-salling-150.jpg 98677-mark-salling-150.jpg 98678-mark-salling-150.jpg _DSC2626_large.JPG 005-006-Untitled-5_352_large.jpg 007-GLE_302-Sc17_1743_352_large.jpg 009_large_352_large.jpg 009-GLE_302-Sc19_2162_352_large.jpg 99ihi8jpg_large.gif 291px-Santana-Sectionals_large.jpg 312GLEEEp312Sc18022-2755430621917163903_large.jpg 8147bba0002110f2136e81e47e1bf0c5d382309c-Glee-Props_large.jpg 15407-glee-quick_large.jpg 295355_371396362891792_1059115880_n_large.jpg 317420_147544008681026_100002762831234_167128_1390333081_n_large.jpg 318065_4235537093657_1053581484_n_large.jpg 378914_178581018901070_170399166385922_337699_1015789979_n_large.jpg 379799_10150432004182044_55482772043_8468813_1910755605_n_large.jpg 423842_258598250883439_119732581436674_583855_1442909700_n_large.jpg 428105_375357952475965_100000052891265_1519884_1434452563_n_large.jpg 540307_10150781667882044_55482772043_9573933_290877142_n_large.jpg 547245_434682893228341_183348091695157_1444757_1260805952_n_large.jpg 563383_417152034990105_320333208_n_large.jpg 575936_104868059657909_1493226019_n_large.jpg a75b048e1940d0366ca3671c94b8a425_large.jpg amazing_large.gif big-five_thumb_800x600_K_large.png d3201bde5f3911e19896123138142014_7_large.jpg dianna-agron-funny-glee-mark-selling-puck-Favim.com-354368_large.jpg Dianna-Mark-manip-dianna-and-mark-20269114-493-556_large.png erhgrdhyrt.jpg glee122_0043_large.jpg glee-goodbye-graduation-quinn-puck-kiss_large.jpg gleequotes_puck_large.jpg images_large-.jpg Mark-Salling3_large.jpg Mark-Salling-Lea-Michele-s-Wedding-Manip-lea-and-mark-19594662-500-500_large.jpg mark-salling-picture_large.jpg mark-salling-sem-camisa-noah-glee_large.jpg Tumblr lrvudqvvrJ1qfhwxyo1 500 large.gif Tumblr lqwss4grWx1qi1907o1 500 large.jpg Tumblr lpqp7logb71qg3540o1 400 large.jpg Tumblr ln6qzex74g1qgkj12o1 500 large.jpg Tumblr lh38jryx8P1qax7eto1 400 large.jpg Tumblr lfvo6tD2Uy1qdv6zoo1 400 large.png Tumblr l3rd7s1Dcp1qaaz73o1 1280 large.jpg Tumblr krydlsMnk51qa33vwo1 500 large.png Santana-Journey large.jpg Quinn-and-Puck-quinn-finn-puck-rachel-27055380-300-450 large.jpg Quinn-and-Puck-quinn-and-puck-21991991-500-371 large.png Pucky large.jpg Post6 large.png Normal 020 28 large.jpg Normal 006 279 large (1).jpg Normal 006 279 large.jpg GleePuckeyebrow large.gif Glee-naya-rivera-puck-santana-lopez-Favim.com-373050 large.gif Gc-puck large.gif Dianna-agron-glee-puck-quinn-quinn-fabray-Favim.com-291040 large.gif Amazing large (1).gif 3076605681 1 3 WGSk1JQI large.gif 2875082752 1 large.gif 581509004 large.gif 2ep7e4o large.gif -We-re-baking-quinn-and-puck-21600935-500-573 large.jpg Tumblr m76le3gNz71ra54iro1 250 large.png Tumblr m73k7af2ej1rwi9uyo1 500 large.png Tumblr m56cyn1xkw1rxvy32o1 500 large.jpg Tumblr m20vetDX9E1rrm84wo1 400 large.png Tumblr m6wit9TYcu1qlujrso1 500 large.png Tumblr m4jbk6TbfO1ro85i5o1 500 large.gif Tumblr m4e9wprGQk1r2aobgo1 500 large.png Tumblr m4cajuI7dl1qdyqlqo1 500 large.jpg Tumblr m2kya2z4zE1rtzouzo1 500 large.jpg Tumblr m2hoawdBgb1qj7d8po1 500 large.jpg Tumblr lypwseaelO1qgkj12o1 500 large.jpg Tumblr lymrr81ZbV1qapg62o1 500 large.jpg Tumblr ly7f3bsqQl1qgkj12o1 500 large.jpg Tumblr lxutr6Mdrs1r8vsp6o1 500 large.jpg Tumblr lxpq2c4uqI1qdu86bo1 500 large.jpg Tumblr lxlq2mMwRr1qirrip large.gif Tumblr lx2zij2eu51r4eu94o1 500 large.jpg Tumblr lwxczqJ4mF1qbi23yo1 500 large.jpg Tumblr lwiv5o56aP1r1cueho1 500 large.gif Tumblr lwbmb6KF751r87glyo1 500 large.png Tumblr lw79pcoEuq1qddz3fo1 500 large.jpg Tumblr lvucuioTwt1qgkj12o1 500 large.jpg Tumblr lvrwgg6O0b1qlenplo1 500 large.jpg Tumblr lt9w1kqAoK1qj2lhoo1 500 large.jpg Tumblr ls7wim28u81qbo92io1 r1 500 large.jpg Tumblr lrvudqvvrJ1qfhwxyo1 500 large.gif Normal 006 279 large.jpg GleePuckeyebrow large.gif Glee-naya-rivera-puck-santana-lopez-Favim.com-373050 large.gif Gc-puck large.gif Dianna-agron-glee-puck-quinn-quinn-fabray-Favim.com-291040 large.gif Amazing large (1).gif 3076605681 1 3 WGSk1JQI large.gif 2875082752 1 large.gif 581509004 large.gif 2ep7e4o large.gif Tumblr m3rnjka2Tf1qk7rkto1 500 large.gif Tumblr m3o9luHhOj1qzcnljo1 500 large.gif Tumblr m3l1pkarFm1ru1ceko1 500 large.gif Tumblr m1y6u5O45N1r70p2ko1 400 large.gif Tumblr lztfb59yXW1qfhwxyo1 500 large.gif Tumblr lzioqpzBzO1r47vqb large.gif Tumblr lzgayfVO4k1qbd895o2 250 large.gif Tumblr lzg6rxSecI1qls66ao2 500 large.gif Tumblr lzg6rxSecI1qls66ao1 500 large.gif Tumblr lzc78zCyJH1r9urvvo1 500 large.gif Tumblr lxrnbx2erl1rnnbfpo1 500 large.gif Tumblr lxlq2mMwRr1qirrip large.gif Tumblr lwoqd8na0g1r1ruzdo1 500 large.gif Tumblr lwl874AuCP1r4yy3w large.gif Tumblr lumpbbvflc1r168bh large.gif Tumblr ltut75QNM11qhlfm8o1 400 large large.gif Tumblr lrjxthERyH1qm6len large.gif Tumblr lr0rihXLBp1qhlfm8o1 400 large.gif Tumblr lpn63p4sRB1qm186y large.gif Tumblr lo3l74IfDx1qarqt3o1 500 large.gif Tumblr lnrqjzykta1qcljxso1 500 large.gif Tumblr lmabs0TAbo1qjl73xo1 500 large.gif Tumblr ljnmvhNohD1qildofo1 500 large.gif Tumblr lg8jibTB801qar6tno1 500 large.gif Tumblr lbnitonCuB1qenwoao1 400 large.gif Tumblr kykr8ti9tw1qbn7r2o1 400 large.gif Thatssotrue 3266 1330825148 large.gif Quicl large.gif Quick-2X18-quinn-and-puck-21575854-500-242 large.gif Normal 006 279 large.jpg GleePuckeyebrow large.gif Glee-naya-rivera-puck-santana-lopez-Favim.com-373050 large.gif Gc-puck large.gif Dianna-agron-glee-puck-quinn-quinn-fabray-Favim.com-291040 large.gif Amazing large (1).gif 3076605681 1 3 WGSk1JQI large.gif 2875082752 1 large.gif 581509004 large.gif Tumblr m5bjo91u2M1rxk0pjo1 500 large.gif Tumblr m77o5mksmZ1rqjphw large.gif Tumblr m741zwdtjw1rqjphw large.gif Tumblr m58jocIbwW1qe632co4 r2 250 large.gif Tumblr m43fikk7D91qg076no4 250 large.gif Tumblr m43fgijIA41qa2cewo1 500 large.gif Tumblr m5uz4xzNuQ1rz1z0bo1 500 large.gif Tumblr m5drux9ekb1qf2los large.gif Tumblr m5drrzJXxA1qf2los large.gif Tumblr m5dqdxjatk1qf2los large.gif Tumblr m5db7e2okr1r96dkoo1 500 large.gif Tumblr m4hmjtHtMr1qbi6aao1 500 large.gif Tumblr m4esnhheX51r9n3uj large.gif Tumblr m4err0i7e81r9n3uj large.gif Tumblr m4ci9d9FUC1qfcc9mo1 500 large.gif Tumblr m3rnjka2Tf1qk7rkto1 500 large.gif Tumblr m3l1pkarFm1ru1ceko1 500 large.gif Tumblr m1y6u5O45N1r70p2ko1 400 large.gif Tumblr lztfb59yXW1qfhwxyo1 500 large.gif Tumblr lzioqpzBzO1r47vqb large.gif Tumblr lzgayfVO4k1qbd895o2 250 large.gif Tumblr lzg6rxSecI1qls66ao2 500 large.gif Tumblr lzg6rxSecI1qls66ao1 500 large.gif Tumblr lzc78zCyJH1r9urvvo1 500 large.gif Tumblr lxrnbx2erl1rnnbfpo1 500 large.gif Tumblr lxlq2mMwRr1qirrip large.gif Tumblr lwoqd8na0g1r1ruzdo1 500 large.gif Tumblr lwl874AuCP1r4yy3w large.gif Tumblr lumpbbvflc1r168bh large.gif Categoría:Personal de Sheets-N-Things Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Miembros del Equipo de Fútbol Categoría:Estudiantes del McKinley High Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Padres Categoría:Ex-Miembros de Acafellas Categoría:Miembros del Club de Celibato Categoría:Familia Puckerman Categoría:Integrante de The Justin Bieber Experience Categoría:Miembro del Booty Camp Categoría:Chicos de New Directions Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Ex-Miembros del Club de Celibato Categoría:Novios de Mercedes Categoría:Novio de Quinn Categoría:Novio de Rachel Categoría:Novios de Mercedes Categoría:Ex-Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Ex-Estudiantes de McKinley High Categoría:Acafellas Categoría:Relaciones de Quinn Categoría:Relaciones de Rachel Categoría:Relaciones de Santana Categoría:Relaciones de Puck